


A Journey through the Underworld

by NightmareDreams



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/F, Jerk Pacifist, Tag As I Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareDreams/pseuds/NightmareDreams
Summary: Sick and tired of their mother controlling their life, Chara runs away to mt Ebott and falls into the world of monsters and magic. Here, they find they have the ability to reverse time to their whims. Will they do what's right and free the monsters, or will their desire for control cloud their judgement and lead them down a dark path?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings to all. This is my first fanfiction and I am not the best writer in the world. So, I would appreciate constructive criticism on how to improve. Anyway, enjoy the story... Or not, it's up to you.
> 
> -NightmareDreams
> 
> p.s. chapters are likely to be re-edited often after submission if I feel like the chapter could be better.

Thousands of years ago, two races ruled over Earth:

HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long and bloody battle, the monsters surrendered and the humans emerged victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later...

Mt Ebott, 201X

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never returns.

...  
...  
. . .

Chara hopes so...


	2. Coraline calls, they want their puppet back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hOi tHerE!!

Sunlight streamed through the window and brushed against their skin. They could feel a draft of wind come through the open window and gently rustle their clothes. They didn't want to get up today. They did not want to move. They were comfortable.

"Ugh..."

The child groaned as they came back to awareness. All of their muscles ached and their head was killing them and they were suddenly wishing for the blissful unconsciousness again. _What did I do last night? Drink 20 bottle of vodka and fight a brick wall?_

 _What day is it? Is it a school day?_ They didn't want to deal with those imbeciles today. Not like what they wanted mattered. 

They heard a distant voice.

It's probably mother... Mother will wake them sometime whether they want to or not... _Five more minutes..._

That distant voice could be heard again. It sounded frustrated.

*Wake up already!! You aren't dead are you?

They rolled onto their side on the bed, irritated. They didn't want to move just yet and to top it all, the sun felt determined to burn their retinas today. The back of their hand briefly brushed against the soft petals of their bed.

_Wait... Petals?_

_What?_

They bolted upright. A wave of dizziness made them lose focus for a moment, and they stared at their room to get their bearings. Except, what was supposed to be their room, wasn't. Panic started to set in. This was not their bedroom. They were not at home! _Where am I?_

They were in... a cave?. What were they doing in a cave? They squinted their eyes against the harsh golden light and surveyed their surroundings:  
They were lying down in the middle of a cave on a bed of golden flowers that filled the room corner to corner. What appears to be Greek pillars? adorned each corner of the cave. Vines crawled over and through each of the ancient pillars. _That's odd. Why are there pillars here?_ Did they stumble upon an undiscovered ruin? They spotted their worn dagger several feet away from them.

 _Oh. that's right._ They'd forgotten for a moment. They had the _great_ idea to climb Mt Ebott and then fell in a hole. _Great going idiot, great going._ They dragged their fingers down their face. _What were they thinking!?_ They mentally berated themselves.

*Hellloooo... Are you going to just ignore me as if I'm not here.

The voice was easily ignored, sounded like it was 10 feet underwater and twenty miles away. Their pupils shrunk in horror when they stared above them;

_Oh- Oh Gosh!_

_That. That's a long drop..._  
_How am I not dead?_  
_Shouldn't I be dead?_  
**Am I dead!?**

*The golden flowers probably broke your fall.

 _Ahahah._ They laughed. _Yeeeaah right. That's like a 1000ft drop!_ They huffed.

_I must be dead. I have to be! There's no other explanation._

Oh! So you _can_ hear me. That's good to know... You're ignoring me again aren't you? Do you have selective hearing or something?

Pain lanced through their legs as they attempted to stand up, their vision swam and they felt a little nauseous. They huffed. Their legs were wobbly and unbalanced and they found that they needed to shuffle awkwardly to stay upright for a bit. But eventually, the pain dulled to a bearable level.

They shambled towards their rusty knife, a thought occurred to them and they cringed. _That knife could have impaled me._ They picked up the knife and stuffed it into their overall pocket. The child took a moment to inspect themselves. Their bowl cut hair was dishevelled and messy, yellow stains peppered their green and yellow striped jumper, mud caked the bottom of their brown overalls. It was still comfortable and wearable though, so they continued onward. They looked around for an exit.

The child sighed in relief when they spotted a small tunnel up ahead. They shrugged. _It's not like I have anywhere else to go._ Unbeknownst to them, a ghostly figure of a child followed after.

They walked slowly through the tunnel, anxious at what could lay at the other end. _Was there even something at the other end of the tunnel?_ It could lead to a dead end for all they knew and they could be trapped down here to rot like a discarded piece of meat. 

Fortunately, the tunnel was not a dead end.

The corridor led to an open room. A shaft of light fell though a hole in the ceiling and illuminated a patch of grass in the centre of the room. A small object laid on the grass in the ray of light. As they got closer, it became apparent that the object was a small child's toy. A doll.

 _What is it supposed to be anyway? A dog? A cat?_ It looked like some weird combination of the two. The two sets of ears on the doll's head stood out the most to the child. There was a set of triangular cat like ears on top and a set of drooping dog like ears underneath. The ears were covered in messy black hair which contrasted against the doll's white fur. The toy was strangely wearing a gold and brown striped shirt. Two big, button eyes completed the look.

*It looks like a Temmie doll... The voice chimed again.

 _Goddamn, it was adorable._ They reached out to pick it up, n-not to keep it or anything! They had an image to uphold after all.

"Howdy!"

They leaped 20 ft backwards, and shrieked in fright. _It talked! The toy talked!_

Suddenly the doll wasn't so cute anymore.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of post death fever dream?"

The little ~~toy~~ _possessed demon doll thing_ tittered in amusement.

 _It was laughing at them!_ Their cheeks puffed in indignation. _How dare it laugh at them!_

"Why I ought to teach you a little lesson for that, you little brat!" They grumbled resentfully. _Nobody_ laughs at them!

"Oh man! Just look at your face. You're as white as a sheet." Its voice took on a sickeningly sweet tone, "Did ickle ole me scare ya?"

The child blushed furiously in embarrassment. "W-what!? No way! I wasn't scared!" They denied vehemently. "Just what the heck are you anyway?"

"Why, I'm a monster of course!" I'm Temmie, Temmie the Mimic Doll! What's your name?" The doll -monster- was way too cheerful for their liking. They didn't like it.  
But.  
They had always been told to be polite to people even if they hated their guts and wanted to slap them four ways to Sunday because they're obnoxious snobby spoiled brats who couldn't see past their over-inflated ego.

Well. Not those words specifically but they still had the same meaning.

So, they took a moment to compose themselves and forced a smile onto their face "Greetings Temmie, I am Chara." It came out a little forced and emotionless but the monster didn't notice, or care. 

_Huh, Temmie? Didn't they think that the doll looked like a Temmie earlier. What a coincidence._

"You're a human aren'tcha? That's so cool!" The _monster_ interrupted. Temmie smiled "Welcome to the Underground Chara." Temmie regarded them with a contemplative look, "Hmmm. Man. It's a good job I found you before anybody else." Its button eyes darted to the side momentarily, then lowered its voice conspiratorially, "See, things work a little differently down here in the Underground. As I'm the only one here, I'll have to teach you how things work around here. Ready? Here we go."

There was something in its tone of voice that put Chara on edge. They didn't like Temmie. 

There was an odd tugging sensation at their chest before a red heart emerged from their body. It felt _wrong!_ It shouldn't be out in the open like that, they were sure.

* Temmie the Mimic Doll. Apparently your best friend.

"See that heart? That's your SOUL." _My soul...? Souls are real?_ "The very culmination of your being! But right now it's very weak, but it can grow strong if you gain LV. What does LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!" Chara snorted in disbelief. _Really? They're really doing this?_

*Yes they were really doing this

Temmie continued as if they hadn't heard Chara "You want some love don'tchya?" Chara cringed in disgust. _Oh that sounded so wrong._ "Don't worry, I'll share some with ya!" _uhhh... No._ They don't want your _love,_ stranger. "Down here, LOVE is shared through little white..." It paused a moment as if thinking, "Friendly Flakes!" Temmie winked _-How do buttons wink?-_ and summoned five white papers into the air. They spun around lazily in place. Temmie's smile tightened in malicious glee, "Are ya ready? Move around and collect as many as you can!" 

The white fluttering pieces of paper descended slowly towards Chara. Their instincts screamed at them to move but they were frozen in place.

***MOVE!**

They jerked violently to the side as if they were pushed by an invisible force. They stumbled and heard the magic papers whizz by their head.

The doll sneered at them, "Yo buddy? You missed 'em. Let's try again."

Chara was jerked out of the way again.

Temmie's smile dropped completely now. "Is this a joke? Are you braindead?" It glowered at Chara **"RUN. INTO. THE. ~~BULLETS!!!~~** " 

Temmie's expression snapped back into its fake smile and quickly corrected itself "friendly flakes."

They dived to the side to avoid the papers. Those things are bullets!? Was this monster trying to _kill them_!? Chara's blood ran cold.

Temmie's face remained impassive for a moment before morphing into a terrifying expression. Its face contorted unnaturally, the cloth around its mouth ripped opened jaggedly into a wide, unnerving smile. Goblets of green sludge dripped down from its teeth. Its body convulsed and shook in unbridled fury. It cried in manic laughter "You know exactly what's going on don't you? Ahahahaha. You just want to see me suffer!" An unseen wire curled around Chara's foot, yanking them forcefully to the ground. Chara screamed in terror, desperately tugging and pulling at the wire to free their leg from the wire. But the wire was too strong for them. "let me go! Let me go! Letmegoletmego **letmego!** " Temmie laughed harshly in fury and summoned dozens of papers. Chara stared in terror, once again frozen in place. _They were going to die. Can they do that? double die?_ They laughed hysterically.

**"DIE"**

The bullets shot towards Chara at incredible spe, gyrating wildly and erratically. They were coming too quickly. They couldn't move. They couldn't avoid them! Chara screwed their eyes shut waiting for their inevitable death.

_It never came._

A fireball blazed towards the toy, heating Chara's skin and scorching the surrounding grass. It collided with the doll, sending it flying. A large beast appeared in the doorway at the other end of the room and snarled in the direction of the doll.

*Temmie ran away.

Chara shivered intensely unable to form words and stared at the gigantic monster towering over them. _It must be, like, 10ft tall!_ "What a horrible creature torturing such a poor, innocent youth." His eyes widened in surprised. "Oh, you're a human! What a surprise." Chara flinched back when he approached them. He paused. "You don't have to be afraid little one. I'm not going to hurt you." He gave them a warm patient smile.

*Trust him. He'll help you.

They were still very wary of the large monster but they calmed down slightly and stopped shivering.

"I am Asgore. The Guardian of these Ruins. I pass through this place often to check if anyone has fallen down. It's lucky I got here when I did." He looked distraught for a moment but it passed quickly. "You are the first human to come in a long time. Come along little one! I will guide you through the Ruins."

Now that they weren't so scared, Chara took a moment to examine the monster before them. Asgore was a large, white goat monster with broad shoulders. He had a golden blond mane and beard- _or was it still fur?_ \- and two large curved horns. He wore a purple robe embellished with a strange symbol of a circle with wings with three triangles underneath dyed on to the front.What stood out the most to Chara was his red eyes. They were just like their own. He had the same coloured eyes as them! 

"This way." They walked behind him through a large stone doorway. The same strange symbol that was on Asgore's robe was also engraved above the doorway. They wondered what it means.

*Wow.

They stood in awe. The room was absolutely beautiful. The room was outlined in an assortment of flowers of various different colours and sizes. In the centre, in between the stone stairs, was a carpet of red leaves, though no tree could be seen. They walked further into the room and stopped in the middle of a square of leaves. At the top of the stairs was another stone doorway with two pillars on either side of the door. Vines with flowering white blooms snaked up the sides of both pillars. Whoever nurtured the flowers took great care in matching both sides of the room so that the room was symmetrical. It took a certain level of skill and patience to create such beauty.

They spotted on odd, almost incorporeal, star on top of the leaves and touched it in wonder.

The KINDNESS of Asgore, fills you with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara is a teenager. Around 13-14. If you're curious.  
> Temmie doesn't speak like an internet persona. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Floweys will.
> 
> So first chapter. What do you think?


End file.
